


Jealous? Moi?

by Consuela_Banana



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien dive bar, C'mon the CW do the right thing in S3, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Drinking, Drunk Alex Danvers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Female Characters, Happy Ending, Jealous Maggie Sawyer, Jealousy, Maggie is a pocket rocket, MaggieMatters, NotOverYet, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consuela_Banana/pseuds/Consuela_Banana
Summary: When Maggie realised that other people admired her girlfriend Alex, her cheeks burnt red with jealousy. But it was only she who got to take Alex home.OrI saw a tweet about Maggie being jealous and I needed to fill a Sanvers-shaped hole in my life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of both of them being jealous; about different things, at different times. Jealousy is often portrayed as a bad trait, but I happen to think it makes things interesting, and as long as it's not destructive, it shows the weight of someone's feelings. As always, leave me your feedback in the comments section to let me know what you think.

Maggie Sawyer had just had one hell of a day.

Hot off the heels of the Daxamite invasion, looters had taken advantage of the chaos and destruction that had descended over National City and beyond, stripping the city's stores bare as normality hadn't quite resumed. Maggie and the rest of the NCPD, specialist divisions and all, had been drafted in an attempt to rid National City's streets of the lowlifes who wanted to kick the retailers whilst they were down, busy repairing their damaged shop windows and taking inventory after the nightmare. Detective Sawyer had gone back to her roots; chasing down and handcuffing villainous scum, before booking them in back at the station. Truth be told, she'd enjoyed it. Though there'd always been a desire to obtain an upward career trajectory away from the grind of officer work, Maggie had always taken pleasure in having a direct hand in taking criminals off the streets. A girl couldn't chase down aliens all the time.

It'd only been a couple of months or so since Alex had given her a key to her apartment. Just before Valentine's Day, Alex had slid a freshly-cut silver coloured key across the dining table, and Maggie did everything in her possession to keep her overwhelming outward expression of delight and excitement to a bearable level, in case her zeal frightened her girlfriend into changing her mind. They'd basically been living out of each other's places for several weeks at that point, and Alex figured it was only sensible and practical. Maggie's pulse had raced at Alex's most welcome sign of next-stage commitment.

As the key turned in the lock with a resounding click, Maggie proceeded to turn the door knob to Alex's apartment door, and side-stepped inside.

"Alex?"

There was no answer. Maggie closed the door and slipped out of her leather jacket, placing it over the back of the couch near the window.

"Alex...?" Maggie sounded off again, wondering if she hadn't been heard the first time.

The apartment was cold, and only a dim lamp near the fireplace illuminated the room. The bedsheets were still pristine and there was no evidence of anyone having come home and sat down anywhere. Alex couldn't have come home yet.

Maggie checked her watch. 8.30pm. She let out a gentle sigh with the realisation that Alex wasn't home yet, before heading over to the light switches and hitting them on. The detective slipped off her black boots, immediately losing an inch and a half in height, before seeking refuge with the contents of the refrigerator.

As she opened the heavy door of the brushed aluminium appliance, the light inside illuminated her disappointed face. It wasn't unusual for Alex to work late, in fact it would be more unusual if Alex was home early, but Maggie was tired and had experienced a rough day chasing bad guys. She'd been looking forward to a cold beer and a warm embrace on a Friday night. She reached into the depths of the refrigerator and dragged a cool bottle of beer from the back; the familiar sound of glass scraping against plastic-coated metal rang in her ears before she slammed the door shut again, her free hand absent-mindedly fumbling around in a drawer to locate the bottle opener.

Maggie pulled the bottle opener triumphantly from the back of the kitchen drawer, before setting it down on the cool granite-effect worktop as she felt a buzzing in the back of her jeans. She reached to her back pocket and fished out her cellphone, which had been vibrating with a new message; a sensation which wasn't overly terrible. She clicked the home button on the device to see who it was.

_Hey pretty lady._

Maggie exhaled loudly and rolled her eyes. Before she could reply, the tiny bubbles of another message being typed appeared on the screen. Maggie waited until it came through.

_Put down your gun._

Maggie's brow furrowed with annoyance as her fingers quickly moved to type out a response before her girlfriend could send another to tell her to take a shot and to have some fun. The detective's fingers tapped fervently across the screen before she defiantly pressed _Send_ and raised her eyebrows in retaliation.

_You're drunk._

Maggie waited for Alex's reply. Her foot instinctively tapped on the floor in annoyance as she stood impatiently in the middle of the living room, one hand on her hip, the other gripping her iPhone. The reply bubbles appeared.

_On you._

"Oh for fuck's sake...." Maggie whispered under her breath, looking to the ceiling. "It's 8.30 Alex!" She spat at the phone in half annoyance, half amusement. Maggie wanted the universe to know she was annoyed, but Alex was also frankly adorable when she'd had a drink. And she also became much more of a flirt when she'd been drinking too. Maggie stood for a moment, taking a minute to think through exactly where Alex may be, who she might be with, what she was up to. But it didn't even take a minute before Maggie had grabbed her biker jacket and headed back towards the apartment door. She wiggled her boots back on, took a cursory look around the apartment, and left.

 

....

 

 

"Dollywood."

The heavy metal bolt of the door clanged open, and the diminutive detective was let into the bar, having given the appropriate password. It had been several months earlier when she'd introduced Agent Danvers to the alien dive bar, and since then, there'd barely been a week where they hadn't spent two or three times a week at the pool table or propping up the bar. Back when Maggie had confessed to Alex that life was too short, she was concerned takings at the bar would plummet, as the two of them became holed up at home in each other's company when they weren't dragging each other into stock cupboards when Alex visited her at the station.

The music was unusually loud that evening, and Maggie felt the air thick with alcohol and cologne, which actually were difficult to distinguish as she negotiated her way through the dimly-lit bar. Her eyes flicked over to a small group stood against a raised round table, and she felt her stomach flip as a familiar figure clad in all-black was stood, downing the last of a bottle of beer. Even now she couldn't quite believe that woman was her girlfriend.

As Maggie zig-zagged her way around other customers on approach to the table, she locked eyes with Winn across the room.

"Hey, Maggie!" He said affectionately, over the din of background noise. He held his beer aloft and motioned quickly for her to hurry over, as the pair stood next to him turned to look over.

Maggie smiled back at Winn and continued to head over, as she caught the unmistakable figure of Alex Danvers turning to see who Winn had been gesticulating at. As Alex half turned around, her eyes darted to size Maggie up from top to toe, and back again, sparkling in the shards of light angled from the lamp above them. She smiled warmly as her girlfriend approach, before putting her empty bottle down on the table.

"Hey you," Alex said, instinctively putting her arm around Maggie and drawing her close. Maggie allowed herself to be pulled into Alex's body and breathed in her usual intoxicating scent. Tonight however, her intoxicating scent also seemed to include booze. She crooked her neck to look up at the DEO agent, who was dreamily looking back down at her, all heart eyes emoji-like.

"Had a drink tonight?" Maggie asked ironically with a smile, already knowing what the answer was.

Alex squeezed her shoulder affectionately. "Yes," she replied, sounding a little slurred, "I can confirm, there has been drinking." A wink followed.

Maggie wanted to be irritated by her girlfriend being under the influence at such a relatively early hour, but goddamn it if she wasn't just the most adorable, hot mess when drunk. Maggie allowed a smile to creep across her face as Alex bent down to whisper loudly in her ear, her nose burying roughly into the side of the detective's head.

"I missed you," Alex whispered, her breath tinged with liquor, "did you miss me?"

The knowing smile on Maggie's face turned to a laugh at Alex's not-so-subtle line of questioning. She brushed an errant hair from Alex's face as she stared back up into her brown eyes to reply.

"You're drunk Danvers, which - don't get me wrong - is kinda cute, but.... I feel like I've got some catching up to do," She continued as Alex gazed adoringly, "and I've got the bike so there's no way I can get you home on _that_ like..... _this_." She pointed a slim finger up and down Alex's figure to articulate her point.

Alex's eyes narrowed for a moment, as a quizzical expression followed. She broke into a smile and nodded her head.

"Yeah, you missed me." She said triumphantly, her eyes darting backwards and forwards between Maggie's flirtatiously, her black jeans suddenly feeling restrictive. Maggie felt her pulse begin to increase at Alex's tipsy flirting, before she clocked Winn and James watching the two women's body language go up a gear.

"Um, I'm gonna get a drink," Maggie said, unlinking herself from Alex and stepping towards the bar. Maggie turned on her heel and walked over towards the bar, noting there were more people around tonight than usual, as she stepped this way and that to navigate her way there. She was unaware of Alex's gaze following her petite figure as she circumvented tables and people, the DEO agent's eyes firmly planted on her girlfriend in adoration.

She watched as Maggie held two fingers up together, signalling for two beers at the bar as soon as it was her turn to be served. Alex felt herself grow warmer as she watched her woman from afar, waiting patiently for her beers, shrugging off advances from anyone who dared enter her personal space.

The detective had been at the bar for several minutes before she'd finally managed to get served. She'd ordered two bottles of beer; another night it might have been shots or bourbon, but she had decided to play it safe. As the roltikkon behind the bar fished around for two cold ones, Maggie quickly checked over her shoulder back towards the group she'd left behind a moment ago. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to focus through the darkness, and her pupils widened as she attempted to establish if what she was seeing was actually happening. Over at the round table, two men had approached the group. James and Winn had attempted to converse with them, but the two didn't seem to be interested in entering conversation with the CatCo employees, certainly when one of them was drinking lite beer. Maggie turned completely to look over at them across the other side of the bar in order to get a better view.

"Here's your two beers," Maggie heard from behind her as her order was plonked down onto the wet wooden bar top. Maggie didn't even look around as she tossed a crumpled bill back onto the bar as payment, craning her neck and screwing her eyes nearly shut in order to fathom from distance exactly what was going on. Winn and James were looking back at her as the two strangers who'd approached the table stood either side of Alex, one having clearly brought over a drink for her.

 _What the actual...?_ Maggie thought to herself, observing the two men engaging Alex in conversation.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love me a cliffhanger. I will write more, honest, it's just after midnight and I'm crazy tired. If you thought this was any good, leave me a comment. And if you thought it was crap, why not leave me some feedback too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone seems oblivious to Maggie's displeasure at the flirty interaction. Or are they?

As the two men stood either side of the tall frame of Alex Danvers, Maggie continued to look on, intrigued, from her position at the bar. The two gentlemen chatted between themselves and with her, trading laughs and smiles, and at times would lean close to her in order to make themselves heard better above the discernible noise of the bar.

As a police detective it was her nature to observe before acting, and though Maggie stuck to her sensible course of action, all her training couldn’t stop every fibre of her being wanting to go over and knock them out for even daring to look at her girlfriend. Maggie felt her stomach start to knot.

Several months earlier Maggie thought she’d imagined seeing something similar in Alex, when they’d broken up the alien fight club. Maggie had mentally beat herself when Roulette had gotten off scott-free, despite all the hard work and investigation she, Alex, Supergirl and the NCPD had put in, feeling like she was being a good cop didn’t always feel good. Her girlfriend at the time had met up with her after the fight club bust, sniping earlier that morning that Maggie was spending too much time at work and that they should actually see through a solid plan to go out that night. The detective had bickered with her girlfriend increasingly that week about the amount of time she’d spent on the job, and her girlfriend had visibly pricked with jealousy when a certain DEO agent’s name had cropped up in conversation more than once. Maggie stayed true to her promise to meet her girlfriend after work that night once she’d clocked off, and as she saw the blonde from afar, she could have sworn Alex’s demeanour changed as her girlfriend approached.

“Some other time?” She’d chimed, hand in hand with her girlfriend, as she was being lead away.

Alex had smiled politely, arms folded, her cheeks beginning to redden.

As they walked and talked, Maggie had cast a quick glance back over her shoulder at Alex, whose leather jacket-clad arms were still folded across her chest, and was looking down at the floor kicking her feet together angrily. Maggie blinked, intrigued, as she saw a flicker of what could be construed as jealousy from the DEO agent. But that thought disappeared as her girlfriend looped her arm through Maggie’s NCPD issue jacket and tugged Maggie toward her.

At the bar, Maggie snapped back into the moment. She certainly knew what jealousy looked like, but that didn’t help a jot as she found herself increasingly agitated as Alex continued to be engaged in conversation. Maggie looked on. Alex was smiling politely, indulging the visitors when they cracked jokes, and looked up every so often to see where her girlfriend had got to.

One of the gents leaned in to say something to her, his lips grazing Alex’s hair as he spoke.

 _Don’t you even…_ Maggie said to herself angrily, standing up straight as an arrow, ready to spring into action.

The man lightly touched Alex’s elbow as he continued.

Maggie sprung from the bar and danced quickly through the crowds, returning to the group stood by the round table, coming to a standstill next to Alex’s tall figure. The two men turned to acknowledge her, looking somewhat surprised as Maggie had seemingly appeared from nowhere. Alex looked around briefly and then looked again when she realised it was Maggie, their eyes meeting, Alex’s double take publicising Maggie had immediately got her attention. Alex smiled affectionately at her girlfriend, and raised a hand in order to introduce the two guys who’d approached minutes earlier.

“Maggie this is…. I’m sorry, what’s your name again?” She said loudly, apologetically, pointing at the man stood in front of her.

The gentleman responded, directing his answer back to the both of them. But Maggie hadn’t taken it in. There were words, but she hadn’t received them. Because she didn’t care what this dude’s name was.

The detective became aware a hand had been extended in order for it to be shook. She looked down slowly at his outstretched palm, her eyes drawing back up his body towards his face as his offer of introduction seemed to hang in the air for an eternity. Maggie observed a slight tic of confusion with a hint of irritation as his hand wasn’t met immediately, and she felt a wave of annoyance course through her as she slowly put her petite hand in his. Their hands didn’t shake as she began to grip his firmly.

Alex observed the interaction between the two.

Maggie’s fingers continued to squeeze the gentleman’s hand in a vice-like grip. He smiled nervously and attempted to pull his hand away from the shake, which Maggie allowed several seconds later.

“Sawyer.” Maggie responded, smiling with more than a hint of forced enthusiasm. Alex stifled a snigger as she turned away.

The man flexed his fingers behind his back as he surreptitiously attempted to disguise the pain his hand was in. He looked across to his friend who had intended on making the same introduction, rapidly followed with a quick head shake to say no.

“Sawyer,” Alex began, her voice still affected, “these guys wanted to challenge us to a game of pool.”

The two men looked over at the pool tables in the corner as Maggie and Alex turned to look at each other, their eyes locked.

As the pair turned back from the pool table, they looked to Maggie to respond.

“Yeah….. not tonight,” She said in the negative, her body still running hot with irritation that their group had been infiltrated with outsiders.

“That’s cool,” the other man replied “we’re happy just to talk with you ladies.”

As he took a gulp of his drink, Maggie’s eyes burned into his. Alex watched on.

Across the table, Winn and James had stood for several minutes observing the intriguing turn of events, drinks in hand, watching with amusement as the men attempted to chat Alex up with unknown futility. They turned to each other and laughed under their breaths as the two women were then asked if they were single.

Alex raised an eyebrow at the question and looked at the dark-haired detective next to her, acutely aware her girlfriend was becoming more and more agitated. She watched Maggie’s eyes narrow and her weight shifting from one foot to the other, as the detective struggled to contain her feelings.

Maggie went to respond but Alex interrupted her.

“Why? Wait – are you guys telling me you’re not already taken?”

Maggie felt Alex’s hand slide under her jacket and stopped at the small of her back. She’d intended to tell the pair to politely fuck off, but Alex’s unexpected gentle touch momentarily stopped her.

The pair responded enthusiastically to Alex’s flirtatious response. Maggie listened as the two men continued to talk, naively attempting to come back with witty banter to let the girls know they were available, and to seemingly ascertain whether they were too. She watched as the taller of the pair stood close to Alex, the gentleman unaware Alex’s hand had slid downward from the small of Maggie’s back to rest in the back pocket of her jeans.

Maggie looked back at Alex, whose gaze was still politely acknowledging the chat-up lines being fired at her from the man around a foot or so away. Maggie hated that someone thought they could come in here and flirt with Alex. The detective felt her hands instinctively curl into fists at her sides.

Alex was aware Maggie had been silent and brought her into the conversation.

“…Sawyer here, works for the NCPD. She’s a cop.”

The man nodded and screwed his chin upwards to acknowledge his admiration.

"I used to be a cop," he replied, Maggie's eyes fixed on his, "had to give it up though. Bad knee." He tapped his left knee with his half-empty beer bottle.

"Oh that sucks," Maggie replied, her sarcasm thinly veiled. James and Winn turned away behind them, their eyes seeking temporary cover if Maggie's temper was going to boil over and reveal itself.

He looked back towards the taller of the women. "So you didn't tell me what you do.... Alex, right?"

Maggie's body stiffened with anger as the unknowing gentleman continued his course of action in chatting her girlfriend up. Maggie knew that people found Alex attractive, I mean _shit_ , who wouldn't? The detective had always acknowledged Alex was a catch, and she knew it wasn't healthy to let herself be riled by anyone - male or female - showing an interest in her beautiful girl. But it didn't stop the innate, intrinsic reaction inside her when she saw someone looking to gain an advantage and attempt to win Alex's affections. Friends, yes. The more the merrier. Someone wanting to gain carnal knowledge? Prepare for pain.

Alex felt Maggie's body twitch with irritation. She might have been tipsy, but she knew exactly when someone was trying to chat her up. And she was more than aware that it made Maggie furious.

"I don't know...." Alex said warmly, "I could tell you but," she leaned in towards him with a low voice, "then I'd have to kill you."

The man's eyes sparkled at the flirtatious banter and he smiled keenly.

 _That's if I don't get there first_ , Maggie said to herself.

Alex smiled politely back and turned to talk quietly in her girlfriend's ear.

"I love it when you get jealous," she whispered.

Maggie suddenly felt a different sensation course through her.

The women turned slowly to look at each other, faces merely inches away, the sexual tension now becoming palpable. Alex was aware her male counterpart was talking again, oblivious to the heat between the two women, replying with some kind of joke about Alex killing him, or hurting him, or some crap. But Alex wasn't hearing the attempt at flirtatious banter aimed at her, because she only had eyes for the dark-haired woman next to her, radiating protectiveness which Alex found incredibly sexy.

They continued to gaze at each other, their dark eyes locked together, both communicating a simple message that didn't seem to be picked up by the guys valiantly attempting to hit on them. The noisy hubbub of the bar seemed to melt away in the background.

"Danvers..." Maggie said softly into her ear with a rueful smile. Alex touched her lightly on her arm to interrupt her sentence, and turned back to the slightly confused male still stood next to them. His friend had disappeared to the bar.

Alex's hand moved from Maggie's back pocket and under the waistband of her jeans, obscured by the detective's leather jacket.

"Tell me again, how did you hurt your knee?" Alex cooed falsely at the man. "Do you have a scar? I'd love to see it."

The visitor seemed to visibly gain confidence as his chest puffed outwards and he placed his now-empty beer bottle on the table. His eyes twinkled as he smiled back at Alex, her tone undeniably playful, and he bent down quickly to start rolling up a leg to his pants. As Alex toyed with him with ease, Maggie again felt a surge of jealousy that anyone else could receive even a second of her affections, intended or not. This guy thought he was in with a chance and it killed her every time that happened.

The truth was, Alex knew exactly what she was doing. She'd said it herself: she loved seeing Maggie jealous. And although she hadn't welcomed the two gentlemen's attentions when they arrived next to her at their table, just as the eldest Danvers sister was on the cusp of telling both of them where to go, Maggie had quickly appeared and made things interesting. Alex had intended to politely let the pair know that she wasn't interested, and was ready to head home with her girlfriend. But as soon as she saw Maggie, cheeks all flushed red with irritation and body language ready to fight someone to the death, Alex was turned on. Maggie was hers. Alex was Maggie's. And seeing how passionate the fiery detective was about their relationship made Alex's heart soar, as well as her underwear damp.

Maggie watched on as the man struggled to fold his chinos up over his calf, grunting with effort as his several beers seemingly had taken its toll on coordination. Her expression remained unamused, and every passing moment that another being thought they had a chance with Alex Danvers, made her pulse quicken with displeasure.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I heart jealous Sanvers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sees all kinds of shit going down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

"That's a big one," Alex cooed suggestively, bending down to observe the smallish scar underneath her new male friend's left kneecap.

Maggie's eyes rolled as Alex continued to lead the man through the ridiculous charade, crouching down to get a better look.

"Hey," came a voice from behind, "I um... I thought you'd be a bourbon kind of a girl."

Maggie turned to see the second gentleman had returned to the table, several minutes after he'd left his friend in Alex's company. Outstretched in his hand was a tumbler of bourbon, no ice. Maggie looked at the inviting glass then looked up at the person offering it, who was smiling kindly back at her. She accepted the offering and brought it to her nose.

"Thank you, this is..." the detective swilled the dark liquid around in the glass before sniffing it, "...actually my favourite. How did you...?"

"Well first off, that jacket just screams whiskey drinker," the gentleman interjected, pulling a stool round from behind him before sitting down, "and it's also pretty potent stuff. I've had it before now, it'll take your head off. You look like you can handle it."

Maggie smiled politely back at him, appreciative of his perceptiveness, but more appreciative of having her drink of choice in hand. The detective took a small sip before glancing at the glass once more, with a nod.

"That'll do it." She replied. The man sat opposite seemed happy he'd guessed correctly. The two traded an awkward second of silence before taking another sip of their respective drinks; Maggie's eyes turned away to look at the bar as she drank, aware her counterpart was looking directly at her.

From her crouched position, Alex watched out of the corner of her eye.

Maggie drummed her fingers against the side of her glass thoughtfully, before stepping forward so she was a foot or so away from the guy now seated. As she did, she felt Alex's eyes burn in the back of her head.

"Thank you for the drink," Maggie leaned in so she could be heard better, "I appreciate it. I'll get the next one."

"I'll hold you to it." The man said light-heartedly, pointing back at Maggie, his beer bottle still in hand.

The dark-haired detective flashed a dimpled smile in return.

Alex stood up slowly, continuing to watch.

 _That's right Danvers, two can play this game,_ Maggie thought, not looking at her.

"Hey um, you wanna see another one?" Came the voice of the man with his knee on display, as he quickly rolled down the material over his exposed leg once Alex had turned away.

"No." The DEO agent said firmly, the affectation of drink seemingly gone in that instant. Her eyes followed Maggie as she engaged in conversation with the second man sat on the barstool. With every smile, every laugh, every hair adjust as the pair spoke, Alex felt a surge of emotion forcing its way through her.

Maggie broke from her conversation with the stranger and half-turned to look at Alex, who was looking straight back at her. Their eyes locked for a moment. Maggie turned back towards the man sat next to her and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Look; you seem sweet, so I really don't think it's fair to, um...."

"You have a boyfriend?" he interrupted knowingly, seemingly already resigned to defeat from Maggie's last sentence. "Right?"

Maggie smiled and looked at the floor, before turning to whisper in his ear once more.

"I have a girlfriend."

The man's eyebrows raised as his facial expression turned from defeated to surprised, turning his head to look Maggie in the eye to make sure he heard correctly.

"You? You're... you're....?" his voice tailed off, confused.

Maggie knocked back the last of her bourbon and placed the empty tumbler onto the round table next to them. "Yeah," she breathed in affirmation.

The guy looked dumbfounded for a moment, his eyes cast directly out in front of him as he tried to comprehend the situation he now found himself in. He shook his head quickly, as if to shake some sense into it, and turned back to the NCPD detective, pausing for a moment. From across the table and out of earshot, Alex watched on, feeling her cheeks begin to redden with irritation.

"Hell.... I knew a woman like you would already be taken," He said warmly, downing his drink. Maggie placed her hand in the crook of his elbow in gratitude to his compliment. He looked up at her with a kind but dejected smile, before breaking out into a laugh, which Maggie found contagious. Their accord was broken as Alex approached.

"What's so funny?" She said, half-joking, her eyes darting between Maggie and her partner in conversation. Maggie noted the irritated tone in Alex's voice.

"Danvers!" Maggie replied, looking her straight in the eye, "Good timing."

Alex had watched the pair of them laughing and joking. She'd watched on as Maggie had lightly touched his elbow, and observed as his eyes followed Maggie's, mesmerised. Before now the eldest Danvers sister had found it difficult when other people found her girlfriend attractive. Though she'd tried hard, really hard, to be open-minded and carefree, there was always a pang of emotion eating away at her when she saw people taking an interest in Maggie. Maggie never gave any reason for Alex to worry; in fact the detective would always go way beyond making it clear she was unavailable and not interested if someone advanced with romantic intentions. When Alex had observed the diminutive detective shrugging off these advances, it made her heart flutter in the knowledge that there was only one person Maggie Sawyer was interested in. Her. So seeing Maggie chat playfully with this guy made Alex agitated. _Why would she do that?_

"Seems I got here just at the right time," Alex responded, her voice clear of slurriness, her eyes looking Maggie up and down.

Maggie turned sharply and placed her hand on Alex's forearm, bouncing onto the balls of her feet in order to reach her girlfriend's ear.

"What's the matter Danvers...." she said softly, "...jealous?"

Alex's heartbeat quickened as Maggie's soft lips brushed against her ear. _You're damn right I'm jealous_ , Alex said to herself.

"No..." Alex snorted defiantly in reply.

"You know it's okay if you are," Maggie continued, her eyes moving slowly from Alex's, down to her lips and back again suggestively. "I don't mind."

Alex sniggered; attempting to look cool and composed, if not affronted by Maggie's suggestion. Her girlfriend observed the try-hard behaviour and it made her heart skip a beat knowing Alex was absolutely jealous. Alex looked down at the floor, her head shaking in disbelief as she smiled to herself. Maggie waited until the DEO agent looked up again before she leaned in again.

"You look hot when you're mad." Maggie breathed into her ear.

Alex's pulse raced as Maggie's familiar scent enveloped her, and her girlfriend's playful tone struck notes in all the right places. A shiver went down her spine as Maggie didn't move away.

"There's only person who gets to take me home Danvers," Maggie whispered, her voice low but matter-of-fact, "and that's _you_."

Alex's skin pricked as the words fell from her girlfriend's mouth, and the heat that had been growing between her thighs became unbearable.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK there may be one more chapter after this. I hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing about our favourite crime-fighting badass couple! Check out my other works if you fancy it, and once you're done there, if you're still pining for Sanvers, pop along to YouTube and type Alex + Maggie Firsts for a fanvid that'll hit you in the feels. Stay tuned for the final chapter....


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All this jealousy makes for some pent-up frustration.
> 
> Or:
> 
> I decided to round this story off with smut. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure how I wanted to end this as I'd left it for so long, so I thought I'd just write some good old dirty sex. I kind of threw it together in 30 minutes so hopefully it reads OK; do leave me comments and feedback on what you thought, I'd love to hear from you!

The long push handle on the fire exit door crashed against bare brick with a considerable _bang_ as the two women tumbled out.

Alex grabbed at Maggie's leather lapels roughly as she shoved her against the wall with just enough controlled force to stop the detective getting hurt, but also just enough to stoke the fire that had become unbearable between her girlfriend's thighs.

"I hate it when people think they have a chance with you," Alex breathed, before crashing her lips against Maggie's, pushing against her, effectively pinning her to the cold bare brick.

Their kisses were hard and urgent; both struggling to intake enough oxygen in between the now insatiable need to feel the other's touch. Maggie reciprocated Alex's forceful approach, grabbing her girlfriend's hair at the back of her head, pulling them apart briefly to break their kiss.

"I love it when you get jealous Danvers." Maggie replied breathlessly, her fingers firmly entwined through Alex's reddy-brown locks, tousled wildly as they'd kissed. She watched as Alex looked at the floor for a second, shaking her head, an angry look cast across her face. Maggie tipped Alex's face up towards hers with a finger under her chin, and she continued.

"But no-one has a chance with me, because I'm _yours_ , Alex," she pressed a soft kiss to the DEO agent's lips, "I am _all_ yours."

Alex's dark eyes darted between Maggie's, her knees feeling weak as the words rang in her ears. It was the same feeling she'd had all those months ago in her apartment that night, when Maggie had stopped by unexpectedly with pizza and beer, and Alex was embarrassed she'd answered the door in her pyjama pants Maggie had found so cute. She'd felt like her head was spinning when the words had tumbled out of Maggie's mouth that night, as if she was in some kind of parallel universe, unsure if she was actually hearing right, or if she was imagining it. _Kiss the girls we want to kiss._

Maggie smiled affectionately in the moment's silence as Alex just stared back at her.

Seeing that guy thinking he'd had a chance with Maggie had made Alex's blood boil, and she knew it was all her stupid fault because she was the one who'd first tried to wind her girlfriend up by talking to the other guy. It was all harmless fun. But she conceded the game had turned on its head when other people wanted to shower her girlfriend with attention, for them to be the one who made her smile or laugh, or elicit a touch on the arm. Whilst she adored how tough and sassy her petite cop girlfriend was, she also found her unbelievably sexy, and it irked her when others did too.

"Danvers?"

Alex snapped back into the moment, aware she still had Maggie all but pinned up against the brickwork out the back of the bar, empty plastic crates piled high around them, garbage littered across the tarmac.

She let her hands drop to Maggie's waist and pulled her away from the wall by her belt, bringing her in close proximity as their hips bumped together. Maggie looked down at Alex's long, slender fingers on her belt buckle, hanging there idly, before she slowly looked upwards so her gaze was met.

"You do something to me Sawyer," Alex said softly, the smell of liquor still present on her breath in the cold nighttime air, "goddamn it, you were driving me crazy in there."

Maggie's hands slipped under Alex's jacket and tucked into the back of her jeans, just under the waistband of her underwear. "You started it; I just wanted you to feel what I felt."

Alex began to undo the clasp on Maggie's belt, before sliding the top button of her jeans undone. Maggie's breath hitched and she nervously looked from side to side.

"What did you feel....?" Alex rasped into her girlfriend's ear, pulling the zipper slowly downwards as Maggie's pulse began to quicken.

The detective moved quickly to grip Alex's hands, nervous they were being watched, scared to let it continue in case they were interrupted.

"Alex what - "

The DEO agent deftly pulled Maggie's hands from her jeans and walked her slowly backwards against the wall again, holding her girlfriend's arms down by her sides, against the red brickwork of the bar's exterior. Maggie's heart rate increased as she obliged Alex by keeping her hands where they were, as Alex returned to her jeans, pulling the zipper right to the bottom. She leaned in and kissed her girlfriend softly, at first, before their lips parted and Maggie gratefully accepted Alex's tongue in her mouth with a low moan.

Alex tasted like beer and whisky and heaven.

Maggie screwed her eyes closed as she felt her denims be roughly tugged down past her knees, pooling in a pile by her feet. It was a cold night in National City but Maggie didn't feel a chill at all as her bare legs were exposed, her tall girlfriend's fingers dancing around the lacy waistband of her underwear. Alex moved from Maggie's lips and moved down her neck, kissing at first and then sucking urgently, aggressively, leaving red marks down Maggie's neck and collarbone so that all the cops back at the precinct would see that Maggie had got fucked by her girlfriend. As Alex's hair brushed over Maggie's collarbone, the dark-haired detective found herself inadvertently licking her lips, perhaps in anticipation, but it was all she could do as she became aware Alex's long, slim fingers were now moving underneath her underwear.

Alex's hand dipped under Maggie's dark underwear and it wasn't long before she felt the familiar wetness she'd come to expect when they'd make out. As her fingers moved deftly past Maggie's barely-there close clipped fuzz, her fingers glided through the silky essence Maggie had soaked through her underwear.

"Jesus..." Alex whispered, before slipping a finger into her girlfriend and allowing Maggie to pull her back into a hard, wet kiss.

Maggie groaned as she felt Alex's digit go inside, not even ashamed at how wet she was, her dark underwear now completely ruined.

Alex felt Maggie's walls clench around her finger and then contract, as Alex pulled back slowly before pushing a second finger inside her.

"Fuck me," was all Maggie could murmur as her girlfriend began to finger-fuck her at the back of the bar.

"I'm trying, Sawyer." Alex breathed, meeting Maggie's needy kisses before her teeth nipped at her lower lip.

Maggie's hips instinctively began to grind against Alex's hand, clamped against Maggie's hot, wet centre, trapped within the confines of the detectives soaked underwear. Maggie had been briefly concerned about the consequences of them being seen getting it on out in public, but now Alex had two fingers inside her, she gave precisely zero fucks. And she wasn't in a position to give a fuck anyway - well not yet.

Alex's hand began to pump faster as her girlfriend seemed to become impossibly slicker around her. The heat between Alex's own thighs was already at Defcon three as she continued to slide her slender fingers in and out of the detective, revelling in the danger of being caught fucking her girlfriend in plain view of anyone who would happen to head out to the back of the bar. She felt light-headed and dizzy, and also wanted to satisfy the ache between her legs as she used her other hand to push Maggie's flimsy top up, and grab one cup of the bra exposed underneath. Maggie pulled Alex's head towards her chest and guided her lips onto a hardened nipple, letting out a low, guttural groan as Alex obligingly sucked on the firm peak.

"Goddamn it Danvers, I taught you well," Maggie said in a low voice, feeling Alex's fingers deep inside her, and her lips sucking on a partially exposed breast.

Alex nipped at Maggie's nipple lightly and let her fingers slip out from their current position, pulling them free out from Maggie's underwear.

"That wasn't code for you to stop!" Maggie followed up breathlessly, a confused expression on her face.

Alex leaned in close to her, their lips brushing in the softest of ways, before Alex swiped her tongue lightly across Maggie's lower lip. Before Maggie could continue, Alex sunk downwards, bending at first, before moving onto her knees on the cold, hard ground.

Maggie looked down, her eyes wide, before looking up and around.

"Alex, what the fuck - "

"Ssssh," Alex looked back up at her and pressed a finger to her lips to signal quiet, "you're right, you did teach me well. I'm gonna show you exactly _how_ well."

Before Maggie could respond, Alex's soft fingers tugged on Maggie's thin cotton underwear and yanked it down to her ankles, completely exposing her bottom half in the cool night air. Maggie felt a jolt like electric current thunder through her as Alex buried her face between her legs, the DEO agent's tongue lapping from bottom to top.

Maggie's back arched with pleasure as Alex sunk her tongue deep between her folds and pushed it inside, going deeper and deeper, deeper than Maggie had thought possible before, well, before Alex. The elder Danvers sister had been a fast learner in the bedroom, and Maggie had been pleased in more ways than one at how her partner had picked up all the right moves.

"Oh my God - " Maggie stuttered, feeling Alex's tongue now drag across her wet folds and up over her clit, hard and sensitive. Her hands instinctively moved to the back of Alex's head, keeping it firmly in place, letting her girlfriend know she was totally appreciative and vulnerable at the same time.

Alex had downed several drinks that evening but she appeared to be totally in control of what she was doing, and the mix of alcohol and Maggie's juices were a heady cocktail. She wasn't sure what to expect in terms of what going down on a woman was like, how she would taste, if that's what it was supposed to taste like; and although it was a completely unique sensation, what Maggie tasted like on her tongue, it was something like no other and when it was so obviously clear how turned on she made her girlfriend. At times like this she could enjoy her taste all day.

Maggie felt a heat growing in her lower abdomen, but she wasn't sure she was going to get there, despite her girlfriend's best efforts with her mouth.

"Danvers..."

"Mm-hmm"

Maggie's eyes closed as Alex dipped her tongue inside her once more.

"Jesus fucking Christ.... Alex..."

Alex looked up, slightly breathless, her chin coated, her eyes sparkling. "Yeah?" She panted.

"Fuck me with your fingers please baby." Maggie growled, reaching down to pull her girlfriend to her feet.

The DEO agent obliged, scrambling to her feet and immediately pushing her hand back against the dark-haired detective, still naked from the waist down, the heel of her hand pressing against her clit as her fingers traced over the folds of her entrance. Maggie pressed her lips together to stifle a moan. Alex loved making Maggie moan.

She inserted two fingers once more, pausing a moment to let Maggie adjust to them, before she slipped them deeper inside her girlfriend, curling them so they reached the sensitive spot that had made her petite lover tumble over the edge so many times.

"I want you to come for me," Alex whispered, her lips brushing across Maggie's earlobe.

Maggie thought she'd responded, but all she could do was bite her lip to stop her from calling out Alex's name loudly in the midnight air. Alex smiled knowingly as she watched Maggie's eyes screw shut, which spurred the agent to double her efforts.

"That's it baby," Alex purred, the warm scent of liquor lingering, heightening the experience, "come for me."

Alex's dirty talk pushed Maggie to the limit, and as her fingers curled inside the detective once more, three knuckles deep, finding that spot inside her which pushed all the right buttons, Maggie felt the wave of pleasure surge through her, her breath shallow and quick, as she came undone around Alex's fingers. Alex kissed her on the lips lightly, gently, as she let Maggie ride out the aftershocks of her orgasm, being sure to keep her fingers still as she felt her girlfriend's walls clench and retract around them, coating them with stickiness.

Maggie's pulse slowly began to return to normal, and once she was sure her work was done, Alex slipped her digits from her girlfriend, and observed how coated they were.

"Good, huh?" Alex smirked, with one raised eyebrow.

"I, I..." Maggie stumbled over her words, unsure of what she wanted to say, her head still fuzzy and thick with the pleasurable sensation of having her girlfriend bring her to orgasm.

Alex moved in close to hug her; now the ecstasy had subsided, the chill of the night air had started to become apparent.

"Hey, um, you wanna put on some underwear?" Alex said, mocking, as Maggie remained half-naked in amongst the beer crates.

The detective hurriedly reached down and pulled her underwear and denims back up, securing herself in them before anyone could interrupt them and see what had been going on.

"Wow," Maggie exclaimed, still not exactly sure what had just transpired in the last ten minutes, "that was, uh..."

Alex kissed the tip of her nose, interjecting. "You're welcome Sawyer, but if I catch you making me a hot mess again I can't promise I'll be able to stop myself."

Maggie angled her head, and with a snigger, she replied, pulling shiny metal cuffs from her jacket pocket.

"Well if that's you holding back Danvers, I'd better teach you a lesson in restraint."

 

 

 


End file.
